


Work with Teddy

by NothingButPBandJ



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Morty with the mind of a 14 year old, Dark Rick, Diapers, Forced age regression, Gen, Or more like Rick just does what he wants regardless of morality, Paternal Instinct, Protective Rick, Wetting, baby feeding, injection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingButPBandJ/pseuds/NothingButPBandJ
Summary: Forced in a brand new body, Morty is giving Rick a hard time. Rick decides he needs a friend to get used to the change. Meanwhile, Morty is trying to figure out a way to get Rick to change him back
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith
Comments: 119
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

You never appreciate all you can do until you can no longer do it. That’s what Morty finds out after his grandpa forced him into this new meat-sack he called a body. The legs – no longer fully developed – struggle to even kick. Walking is out of the question.

Right now, Morty is trying to teach himself to crawl….

Just like the baby he now is…

Since his brain still functions like that of a 14-year-old, Morty has the luxury of asking himself a million questions. Or more specifically, he asks himself the same question a million times.

Why did Rick do this? Why did he turn him into a baby? Rick always lashed out at Morty for being so weak and dependent on him. So where is Rick’s logic in doing this?

Said crazy scientist sits at the work desk across the room. He’s tinkering with his tools, probably creating another robot or coming up with a brand-new weapon to sell to the aliens. He’s been acting no different than before, except now – every so often – he’ll glance back at Morty like a nervous new parent.

_I got to get him to change me back. I can’t do anything the way I am now. I can’t do to school, or eat solid food, or even talk._

As if making sure the last statement is true, Morty tries telling Rick to change him back. What should have been coherent words from a fully mature diaphragm is instead a mess of “ _b aba blas.”_

Rick doesn’t even acknowledge him. Scowling, Morty considers wailing until Rick has no choice but to pay attention. If Rick wants him to be a baby so badly, then Morty will show him how annoying that decision can be. No one likes a screaming baby.

But Morty isn’t desperate enough to throw away his pride just yet. He turns his head to the left, straining his neck to look at the desk that seems miles away. He can’t see but he knows the invention that changed him is on top. He saw Rick place it there.

Maybe if he grabs it, he can figure out how to change back?

_Yeah. Good luck with that –_ a pessimistic voice echoes inside his brain. There’s no way he can get it, especially without Rick noticing.

“Alright, Morty! I finished!” Rick says proudly. He holds up what he’s been working on so that Morty can see. Morty pauses at the sight of the teddy bear in his grandpa’s hands. He gives Rick a look that asks “Are you kidding me?”

Rick places the bear in front of Morty. Even at this close range, it still looks like a normal teddy bear. But Morty knows Rick better than that.

After the silence stretches for a bit, Morty realizes that his grandpa wants him to do something. Hesitantly, Morty reaches out and swipes at the teddy’s nose.

The bear suddenly jolts to life, its eyes glowing green. It doesn’t scare Morty since he’s been through a lot already thanks to the adventures he experienced. But it does catch him off guard.

“Greetings, Morty. I am Ready Teddy – ready to give you support and love. My core functions are keeping up to date on your vitals and fulfilling your basic needs.”

Morty blinks at the toy. From above him, he hears his grandpa chuckling to himself, clearly delighted at all the reactive expressions on Morty’s face.

The teddy bear continues, “Your desire to change back is duly noted. However, I’m afraid my will cannot go against my master’s.”

Morty crosses his arms stubbornly and glares. Rick catches his eye with a smile, as if he thinks Morty’s defiance is adorable.

“I programmed him to understand your baby talk too. Go ahead and talk to him.”

Rick beams at him, looking excited at the thought of his grandson doing what he’s told. When Morty just crosses his arms and says nothing, Rick’s smile falters. Although he’s not glaring, Rick’s look is almost hard.

“Don’t be like that. Just tell him anything. I know it sucks not having anyone understand you,” well WHO’S fault was THAT? “So….just talk to him.”

Rick’s sudden stammer hits Morty with a realization. Rick hasn’t been stammering at all since he turned Morty into a baby. And now that he thinks of it, Rick’s breath no longer stinks of alcohol. Did Rick stop just so he can better look after Morty now that he’s a baby?

“Go ahead, Morty,” Teddy added with the upmost patience, “I am all ears. Tell me anything.”

Morty continues to eye the doll in silence. He isn’t going to do what Rick wants, not after he forced him into this body. Morty wants Rick to give up and turn him back. So he will push Rick’s buttons until Rick relents.

Rick waits for a few seconds, but after it becomes apparent that Morty will not cooperate, he sighs sadly. Morty gasps when he’s suddenly being picked up off the ground. It’s just a few feet, but thanks to how small he now is, it feels like he’s soaring through the skies. His heart beats with excitement and he almost smiles before he catches himself.

Rick looks at Teddy, “To the playpen.”

“Command acknowledged,” the bear runs off into the other room. He has speed that looks impossible, considering his feet are just plushie stubs. Even after all he’s seen, Morty is still able to be surprised with what Rick’s inventions can do. Once it’s out of the room, Rick pulls Morty closer, his arms wrapping him protectively around his small frame.

Rick breathes softly into Morty’s ear, “I know you hate it, kiddo. I know you don’t understand. But you will. Someday. I’m going to let you stay with Teddy for a while, ok? Get you to warm up to him. I know you’ll love this new change. Someday.”

Morty can do nothing as Rick carries him into the other room. His grandpa sets him down into the sterilized, cushion playpen, where Teddy is waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick left Morty with Teddy. Now they’re alone in the cushioned playpen that’s closely watched by cameras, sanitized, and contains all the toys Rick thinks Morty will ever actually interact with. As if he is self-aware enough to give Morty his space, Teddy keeps his distance. He sits on the other side of the pen and stares at Morty without a reaction.

He’s waiting for Morty to make the first move.

Morty remains stubborn. He makes it a point to keep his eyes off the teddy, as if he has no interest in it. But boredom is starting to set in. He wishes he can do something else to distract his mind from reality. It’s clear that Rick is far from throwing in the towel, so it will be a while before Morty can convince him to change him back.

Maybe he’ll talk to the bear after all? If only so that he can be distracted from feeling sorry for himself. Without looking at the bear, Morty asks him why he was created. He hears a weird robotic sound coming from the toy. It reminds Morty of when smartphones will ding to acknowledge something being said to them.

“Rick decided it was best for you to have a companion at all times. He needs someone to protect and provide for you when he cannot.”

When would he be unable to do it? Morty asks the bear in “ba ba” language.

“Most likely when he’s on an adventure,” Teddy responds.

Morty freezes at the words that hammered his brain with a terrifying realization. Rick is still going on adventures. Without him.

Rick is no longer taking Morty on adventures anymore.

Why did he do this? Did he decide Morty is useless? Is Morty just dragging him down now? Maybe he found himself another Morty to take, one he didn’t turn into a baby.

Morty looks down at his feet while his face flush red in anger and sadness. He’s confused when he sees droplets of water landing on the floor beside him. It takes a few seconds to realize where it’s coming from. He is now crying. The tears are streaming down his face so quickly that he can’t even feel them.

Teddy suddenly stands up and walks over to him. Morty is sucking up bursts of air, unsure if he is hyperventilating or not. He’s trying to keep his composure before he starts wailing like a baby in need of a diaper change.

Teddy wraps his stubby arms around Morty in a tight embrace. For once, Morty let himself be comforted. The hug feels nice and it’s calming him down considerably. For a robot, Teddy sure does feel exactly like a normal teddy bear. He doesn’t have a hard interior that Morty can feel through his fur. It’s like Teddy is made of nothing but cotton and fluff.

Even today, Morty can still be impressed by what Rick accomplishes with his inventions.

The tears stop after a while. Teddy pulls away, his green eyes scanning Morty up and down. He makes a few dinging noises, as if he’s pressing invisible buttons with his mind.

“I’ve informed the master that you’re hungry.”

Morty blinks at him for a moment. He didn’t realize it before, but now that Teddy points it out, Morty _is_ hungry. It’s strange that Morty only notices when he’s been told. He says this last thought out loud and Teddy takes this opportunity to explain.

“Although your mental prowess is nearly exact to what it was when you were 14, it is still in the body of an infant. Every part of your body is connected, Morty. It’s not your brain’s fault that you didn’t know you were hungry. Your stomach failed to send it the right signals.”

What he’s saying only sort of makes sense to Morty. If his body isn’t sending his brain the right signals, does that mean he might end up thinking like a baby sometimes? If it’s all really connected, then Morty is going to have more trouble in this body than he thought.

He has GOT to change back.

Rick walks into the room with one hand holding a jar of mushed peas. Seeing his grandfather brings a scowl to Morty’s face, causing Rick to stare back at him in confusion. Morty turns to Teddy and speaks to him.

Teddy is quick to translate, “He says he will not eat anything given to him by a traitor.”

“Traitor? What did you tell him?” Rick asks, his tone with an edge to it.

“Only the truth,” Teddy says simply, “That you are going on adventures without him.”

Rick curses under his breath, “I should’ve thought to keep your mouth shut about that. Morty, listen. I wanted to be the one to tell you. I made a handheld device that replicates your brainwaves. You don’t have to get into anymore danger.”

Morty feels sure Rick is just lying to him. He doesn’t care if Morty is in danger or not. He never did. Rick motions to pick him up, presumably to feed him, but Morty barely manages to slap his hand away. Rick withdraws just to keep Morty from getting too upset.

“Come on, Morty. I know you’re hungry. Can we talk about this _after_ you eat?” he frowns when Morty sticks his tongue out at him, “Don’t make me hypnotize you. I know you hate me messing with your dumb Morty brain.”

“Now Master. I know it is not my place, but I believe a compromise is in order,” Teddy says.

Morty’s ears perk at this. He’s not interested in compromising at all with Rick, but he is curious with what Teddy has to say.

“Maybe if he stops being a brat---”

“Morty is going through a difficult time. To best ease him into his new environment, we must take a gentle approach,” Teddy turns to the teen-turned-baby, “Tell me, Morty. What would you like to eat right now? I’m sure anything you want, Master can provide. He is a genius, after all.”

Morty looks at the mushed peas that doesn’t appeal to his appetite in the slightest. After some thought, he makes his request and Teddy is quick to translate.

“He says he wants a McDonald’s quarter pounder, fries and a coke.”

Rick shoots Morty a look. Morty glares right back. After a few seconds of staring each other down, Rick’s shoulders sag in defeat.

“Fine. Wait right here.”

The scientist leaves the room for a few seconds. The sounds of machines spinning can be heard. Rick returns with a new jar of baby food, then picks Morty up. Morty squirms a little, but Rick gives him a look that tells him to behave himself. Morty relents. This time.

Rick sits down on an armchair nearby, cradling Morty with his long arms. From Morty’s tiny perspective, the arms have no end to them. He wonders if all babies view the world as big and scary as he does.

Uncertainty reaches Morty when Rick holds a spoon of the food right in front of his face. It’s close enough that Morty can smell it, and he confirms that it has the scent of fast-food.

Morty thinks about how his grandpa betrayed him. He considers fighting him still, but if he doesn’t eat this now, Rick might force him to eat disgusting peas later. So with as much dignity as he can muster, he opens his mouth and lets the food slide in.

The flavors are all mixed within the strange but tasty puree. In just one bite Morty could taste the full meal of what he asked for. Morty can’t help himself. He eagerly eats more and more. Rick chuckles, his mood improving when he sees how eager his grandson is to eat his food.

“Easy there, Morty. I can’t feed you fast enough, can I?”

Morty ignores the teasing. Once the jar is finished, Morty realizes that his belly is full. And now that it is, Morty is suddenly very sleepy. His eyelids are super heavy.

Rick brushes the back of Morty’s hair and the feeling is so comforting that Morty is no longer mad at him. He will be mad later, when he’s done with his nap…..

He closes his eyes, falling asleep in Rick’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_Rick and Morty barely dodged the oncoming bullets, taking shelter behind a jagged red rock that went far above their heads. Although the enemy wasn’t the toughest they had ever faced, Morty kept his senses on the alert. He ignored the way Rick was glaring at him._

_The bullets kept bouncing against their stone shield. Rick for some reason decided that was the time to interrogate his grandson, “The hell was….was that, Morty? I t-told you to stay out of sight. I had it c-covered.”_

_“They were catching onto you. I had to do something!” Morty argued. He was referring to when Rick had been in disguise in front of the enemy, who had been getting increasingly suspicious._

_His defiance only riled up Rick more. The drunken stupor on his face hardened to rage, “I t-told y-you…..when I…I tell you to do something…you do it. It’s for your own good.”_

_“Yeah? Well maybe I don’t need you to baby me all the time, Rick? Maybe I can be independent?”_

_“That…that kinda thinking will get yourself killed.”_

_“I’M GROWN UP. I DON’T NEED YOU ANYMORE!”_

_He paused when he saw the crushed look on Rick’s face. It was the single most pitiful expression he ever saw….._

Morty wakes up with his head feeling groggy from the deep sleep. He yawns before trying to get up, but his baby arms refuse to move the way he wants them to. He has no choice but to continue facing the ceiling above him.

Something looms over his peripheral vision. Morty doesn’t recognize it’s Teddy until he is very close to his face. Teddy’s eyes are glowing green again, while his body makes that button pressing noise.

He’s examining Morty’s vitals again, and although Morty hates being analyzed like a test rat, he can do nothing to stop it. He settles on frowning at Teddy to show his displeasure. But it doesn’t stop Teddy from his invasive appraisal.

Once he’s done, Teddy states without emotion, “You need to relieve your bladder.”

Speaking of invasive…

Morty starts yelling at the toy. To anyone else, it sounds like angry cooing and nothing more. Teddy only stares as Morty calls him creepy and an asshole.

His outburst doesn’t last long. Morty is now out of breath, yelling like that had been a lot of work for his tiny lungs.

“It is normal, Morty. I see you have enough control over your new body to hold it in. However, I would heavily advise against you doing this. You may rupture your vesica urinaria.”

Morty tells him he wants to use the toilet. The bear shows no sign that he heard him. Instead, Teddy makes some more beeping noises. Morty feels his heart rising to his throat when he realizes that Teddy is telling Rick about this.

While Morty continues to try and sit himself up – with no luck – the approaching footsteps of his grandfather came toward him. Rick’s arms scoop him up before Morty can even get a good look at the elder. Before he knows it, Morty is staring up at his grandpa’s face. Rick cradles him in his arms as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. A part of Morty wonders why this all isn’t at least a little weird to Rick. It’s not like Rick had ever held him like this when he was an actual baby. Yet doing things like this seem almost second nature to him.

“Teddy told me you had to go number one, Morty. This is…well…we were expecting this at some point. I figured you’d be able to hold it. But I’m going to tell you right now, that you’re delaying the inevitable. I know the last thing you want from me right now is advice, but if you wet yourself on accident…I think it will only embarrass you more,” he is so close that Morty can smell his breath. He’s confused to smell coffee and donuts, instead of the overwhelming stench of whiskey.

Morty is just mobile enough to cross his arms. He glares up at Rick stubbornly, then proceeds to talk, knowing that Teddy will be willing to translate.

The bear doesn’t let him down, “He says that he will not be changed like some drooling, helpless baby. Especially not by a robot.”

“What are you talking about Morty? I’m going to change you.”

Rick’s words shake Morty with a heavy feeling of disbelief. Morty almost starts to wonder if he heard correctly.

Rick isn’t going to do it the easy way? He’s going to handle Morty’s disgusting mess himself, when he can just have some invention do it for him? Now Morty is even less inclined to use his diapers. Everything about this scenario is just too weird. It’s the weirdest thing that has ever happened to him, which is saying a lot.

“Morty says, ‘But that would be gross. Why do you want to do that?’” Teddy translates as Morty babbles and coos his argument.

“ _Want_ is a strong word, Morty. But I wouldn’t mind it. Hell, you know how many times I changed your mom’s diapers? I’ve gotten used to it a looooong time ago.”

Morty stills at this revelation. Rick presses his hand onto the pit of Morty’s stomach. There’s a thoughtful expression on his face, and Morty knows he’s debating on pushing until Morty pees himself. Morty stares at him, silently begging for mercy.

Rick withdraws his hand. Morty breathes out a sigh of relief, until Rick starts speaking again.

“You’re going to have to go eventually…..Don’t blame me if you get embarrassed.”

With that, Rick places Morty back into the crib he slept in. Rick turns around to grab something, then he places the object in the crib next to Morty. It’s one of those teething toys that’s made of rubber and meant for babies to suck on.

Seeing it makes Morty realizes that his gums kind of hurt. But he has enough discipline to not use it in front of Rick. If Rick is bothered by this, he doesn’t show it on his face. The scientist glances down at Teddy.

“I have to leave. Make sure nothing happens to him. Keep Morty safe.”

How is a teddy bear supposed to keep him safe? Morty figures Rick must’ve somehow installed it with lasers.

Rick then turns to Morty, “You’ll be okay with him? I won’t be gone long. I promise.”

Morty frowns at the reassurance. He doesn’t need Rick to protect him.

This is actually a good thing. With Rick gone, Morty will only have to deal with Teddy. He can plan on changing back while he’s away.


	4. Chapter 4

It is humiliating to be in this baby walker, suspenders keeping Morty upright as he struggles to move his feet. It doesn’t help that it’s decorated in embarrassing smiling zoo animal pictures. However, if there’s one good thing, Morty is not completely without autonomy. At least he can move a lot faster now.

Teddy is on the floor with him, watching very closely as Morty interacts with his surroundings. Morty ignores all the toys that Rick laid out for him. His only focus is trying to strengthen his leg muscles, just like this walker was intended to do.

Morty is right in front of Rick’s usual workstation. He resists the urge to look up the table where he knows the de-ager invention is placed. If Teddy sees him trying to peek at it, he’ll grow suspicious.

Rick’s adventures can last anywhere between 20 minutes to weeks on end. So, there’s no telling when he’ll be back. From what it sounded like, Rick doesn’t plan on being gone long. It’s better to make a move now. Who knows when Morty will have this chance again?

Besides, the pressure in his bladder is increasing, and it’s only getting harder to ignore it.

Morty dances around in the walker on his stubby legs until he is now facing Teddy. He tells the bear that he is bored and that he wants to do something.

“Of course, Morty. I will be happy to oblige. Shall we play game? Perhaps I can fetch you a toy? Or we can watch a streaming service if you prefer? But we can only watch the shows that Master has approved of.”

Morty frowns at the final thing Teddy says. He has a pretty good feeling that all the shows Rick approved are baby ones, as if he hasn’t done enough humiliation already.

He decides to ignore all of Teddy’s suggestions in favor of proposing his own – a nice game of hide and seek. Morty says he wants Teddy to close his eyes and count to 1000, so that he will give Morty plenty of time to hide.

“Very well,” Teddy agrees quickly. Too quickly. Morty realizes he needs to be clearer with his instructions in order for his plan to work. He tells Teddy that he must also disable his hearing while he’s counting, so he doesn’t hear where Morty is. This time Teddy isn’t nearly as quick to agree, “I’m afraid I cannot do that.”

Morty insists that Teddy needs to do this for them to play. He dances in his walker, trying to relieve the tension in his bladder. He has to go so badly. The first thing he’ll do when he changes back is head straight for the bathroom.

Teddy responds with, “Your safety is more important than your amusement. If I disable my hearing and then you get hurt, I might not be able to help immediately. It is too risky.”

Morty isn’t discouraged by Teddy’s reluctance to comply. Teddy has already shown that he’s willing to compromise with him if he believes that the circumstances are acceptable.

Morty explains that while Teddy would not be able to hear him, he can still keep an eye on Morty’s vitals. That way if Morty really is hurt or scared, Teddy will know immediately. Teddy thinks on this for a moment.

“Very well. I suppose as it will only take me 20.14 minutes to finish counting….and your solution is an adequate compromise, I will do as you ask.”

Morty resists the urge to grin victoriously. Honestly, he is starting to like Teddy more and more. Teddy closes his eyes shut, while his round ears scrunched up on their own like bits of paper, showing that he could no longer hear anything.

Then he begins to count. Morty does his best to sprint towards his destination. He turns his head around to make sure Teddy is doing what he agreed to. Once satisfied that he is, Morty struggles to make his way over to the workbench. He has to hurry up. He’s about to piss all over himself.

Morty gazes up at the part of the workbench that should have Rick’s invention lying on it. He hopes Rick hasn’t moved it while Morty wasn’t looking.

With the help of his walker, Morty takes a few steps back. Then, with as much power as he can muster, he rams the walker against the bench. But it barely makes an impact. Frustrated (and really, really needing to go to the bathroom), Morty tries again. He tackles the bench again and again, the impact getting stronger with a little practice.

Teddy is on count 759 by now. Morty is running out of time. He tackles again. The bench vibrates and finally! Morty can see the tip of the watch moving. He keeps at it, while Teddy gets closer to the end.

With one final thrust, the watch falls right into Morty’s tiny hands. Morty quickly presses all the buttons he can, not worried about the fact that he cannot even figure out how it works.

But just as he’s about to hit the activation button, the watch is snatched from him. Before Morty can react, he’s being pulled out of the walker and lifted until he’s face to face with Rick’s angry stare.

“1000. Ready or not, here I come,” Teddy opens his eyes and his ears, sees Rick holding the watch and Morty and blinks. Rick glares at the bear, before turning his attention back on his grandson. He glances at the watch.

“ _Never_ try to use one of my inventions when you don’t know how it works. **_Ever!_** You set it to age you 113 years! Do you realize what that means? You could’ve gotten yourself killed, Morty!”

His screaming is more intimidating that Morty is used to. He’s seen Rick angry before, but never like this. He’s scaring the piss out of him…..

…Literally….

Morty’s eyes grow wide. It takes a second for his brain to process that he had wetted his diapers. Rick does a double take when he realizes what happened. Morty is mortified. He wants nothing more than to curl up in a ball and die. He wants to yell until he stops feeling so humiliated. He wants to cry….

The tears fall down faster than he can catch them. Like a dam bursting wide open, Morty erupts into wailing of raw emotions. He cries and wails and is completely unable to stop himself.

He wails while Rick and Teddy just stare at him, unsure of what to do….

* * *

Rick lays the sleeping Morty gently in his lap. It will be a while before he feels confident enough to leave Morty alone again. The bear ignores the way his master keeps glaring at him. Honestly, Rick doesn’t know why he’s even trying to intimidate an inanimate object.

“No more _compromises.”_

“Command acknowledged.”

“I still can’t believe you would fall for that bullshit. You almost got him killed.”

“Forgive me, Master,” the bear said in his normal emotionless voice, “I thought by compromising with him, he would be willing to grow accustomed to his new change.”

“I don’t need your help on that. Besides, he had a real breakthrough today,” Rick smiled at the thought.

“You mean when he used his diapers and cried himself to sleep? Yes, I imagine that’s a big step in him accepting this.”

Rick brushes the hair out of Morty’s face. Morty looks so cute like a sleeping little angel. It won’t be long before Morty realizes that Rick is in this for the long haul. That Morty will be a child for a very long time.

And once he accepts that---everything else will fall into place.

“However,” Teddy states, “I think it’s best if he comes to accept it willingly.”

“Have any suggestions, Mr. I’m-going-to-let-Morty-kill-himself?” Rick snaps back, but quietly so as to not wake his sleeping grandson.

“I do have one, actually.”

Rick’s ears perk up. Even though he’s still pissed off with the bear, he’s interested in what his invention has to say.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick is stewing over something; Morty can tell. It’s something about the way Rick’s habit change that tip Morty off. Whenever Rick is plotting something extra special, he would swirl his drink before taking a sip – except instead of whiskey, he’s swirling coffee. He would also tap his wrench against the table while he ponders. And his eyes would get hard while he stays silent for hours on end.

Morty watches from his crib, wondering what his grandpa is thinking. He has a bad feeling that whatever Rick is plotting, it has something to do with him. Rick gets off from his workbench, then makes his way over to where Morty is trapped.

“Alright. I’ve finally decided to go on another adventure.”

Teddy, who was sitting next to Morty, stands up in attention, “Your orders, Master?”

“Hell no,” Rick barks at him, “I’m not trusting you again. Not by yourself anyway.”

Rick then gives Morty a smile that sends a chill down the baby’s spine. The old man lifts him in his arms, cradling him on one elbow with ease. He carries him to the spaceship, where a baby seat is waiting to humiliate Morty with its solar system decorations. It even has a sun and a moon hanging from the front that Morty can play with while they ride.

Morty doesn’t bother to struggle anymore. Instead he asks Rick where they’re going. Teddy, who’s following closely behind Rick’s feet, translates.

Rick answers with a toothy grin, “It’s a surprise, little buddy. Now hold tight. This will be your first ride on the ship in this body.”

He straps Morty in extra securely. Teddy takes a spot in between them, while Rick (of course) takes the wheel. In just a few short seconds, they’re in the breeches of space. Morty tries to look out to see the view, but now he’s much too short to look past the window. He glares at Teddy as if it’s his fault.

Morty babbles on and on in his new language. Teddy realizes that he’s speaking to Rick, so he performs his translation duties.

“Morty is asking when you’ll change him back.”

Rick says nothing, just stares in front of him. Morty babbles again. Before Teddy can translate his repeated question, Rick is already responding.

“I heard you, Morty. I don’t really have an answer to that question.”

After a pause, Morty speaks again.

“He asks, ‘You _are_ planning on changing me back eventually. Right?’”

“Whatever.”

Morty groans so loud it’s nearly a yell. Why is Rick being so evasive with the question? Surely, he’s bored with this baby thing by now! Every day Rick has him do nothing but be a baby, changing his diapers, feeding him baby food and taking him to bed. Why isn’t he done with this all yet? It’s been over a week. Morty is sick and tired of being a baby!

True, it’s nice to know once and for all that Rick cares for him. That he’s willing to go the extra mile to take care of him. But this is all still so creepy. Morty is ready to get his independence back. He **will** turn back if it’s the last thing he does!

They arrive at their destination – Morty can tell by the feeling of the ship gently landing on solid ground. Rick hops out, then pulls Morty out of his seat. Finally able to check his surroundings, Morty sees a big cardboard cutout of his face. Above it reads Baby Morty Daycare.

He has seen a Morty daycare before, which was even more humiliating than the Jerry daycare. But the Morty one had been for Mortys who were all 14. If there is one specifically for the baby version of him, that means there are other Ricks who turned their grandsons into drooling kids.

Morty doesn’t like the sound of that. His Rick and those other Ricks have lost their mind. And soon he is going to be joining the other embarrassed Mortys.

The receptionist smiles warmly at him. At least Morty assumes it’s a smile. It’s kind of hard to tell since she is an alien with two mouths that nearly collide with each other.

“Hello there, cutie. Can I see your adorable little head for a second?” she doesn’t give Morty a chance to react. Suddenly, she’s pushing something like a stamp on top of Morty’s forehead, as gently as if she’s just kissing him goodnight. When she’s through, she uses the same stamp on a piece of paper, then hands it to Rick.

Morty realizes that she must’ve stamped a number on his head, so Rick won’t lose track of him. The thought of him accidentally going home with another Rick terrifies Morty. As much as he hates Rick right now, he doesn’t want to get mixed up. Rick better not lose that paper!

The woman sets Morty down on a conveyer belt that leads to an entrance of some sort. Morty takes one more look at Rick as he’s led away. The belt is like a slow roller coaster. Once Morty is through the entrance, he’s spun around in a spiral of belt, until he lands gently in a soft pile of colorful balls.

The ball pit has a bunch of other baby Mortys just like him. Morty smiles in hope. Maybe he can combine forces with the others to figure out a way out of this mess? It’s worth a try.

He’s startled when something drops right next to him. Teddy! The bear notes his confusion.

“I will accompany you anywhere you go. I am glad that Master has taken my advice.”

His advice? Morty asks the bear for clarification on what he meant. If Teddy notices the anger in Morty’s voice, he takes no note of it.

“It was my idea to take you to this daycare. After your last escape attempt, Master wanted to make sure he can feel safe with leaving you again.”

Morty yells at him, ignoring how the other baby versions of him are now staring. Teddy calmly takes his verbal abuse, not showing any signs that his words faze him. It must be nice to be a machine without emotions.

Finally, Morty finishes his rant with explaining how he’ll find another Morty to help him. They will convince their Ricks to change them back. Teddy only gives him a blank stare in response.

Morty turns to another baby who is playing with a red ball in his hand. The baby seems to enjoy how it feels in his hand. He has a very satisfied expression on his shrunken baby face. Beside him is another Teddy bear that looks exactly like Morty’s.

Morty comes up and begins speaking. His ba ba language makes no sense even to him, so he doubts it will make sense to the other Morty. Thankfully, his Teddy is quick to help.

“My Morty is curious as to how long you’ve been an infant,” he tells the other Morty.

The other Morty speaks in his own babble, to which his Teddy translates.

“Six going on seven months.”

Morty is shocked that his Rick has him this way for so long. He can’t imagine Rick keeping him like this for months on end. The past week alone had been long enough!

“He asks what plans have you tried to change back?” his bear says.

The other Morty and other Teddy look at each other, and then back at them. The Morty has almost an amused smile on his face as he speaks.

The other Teddy replies, “This Morty has long since given up trying to change back. And I have a feeling you will too, young man. If you look around the room, all the other Mortys are happy with their new lives. They’ve realized how much better it is now.”

No.

No, that can’t be true! Morty refuses to believe it. Anger stings at his heart, threatening to turn into despair. But Morty will not let his hopes be crushed so quickly. He angrily crawls away until he’s out of the ball pit completely. Forget that Morty, he thinks to himself. He will find someone who actually has guts.

Now he’s on a soft foam carpet with the pattern of a pretty garden. It would be the exact kind of décor he would have preferred as an actual baby. Morty crawls around until he comes across a girl baby Morti. Instead of a toy bear, she has a stuffed rabbit accompanying her. The girl baby looks up from her coloring book to acknowledge him.

Morty speaks without giving her time to react. After a pause, Morty awkwardly turns to Teddy, silently ushering him to translate. The bear looks at him.

“You are wasting your time, Morty. May I suggest you relax and enjoy your time here?” Teddy listens patiently as Morty chews him out, “Very well. I will continue translating for you.”

He turns to the girl baby, “My Morty is wondering if you would like to join forces. He wants to change back into a 14-year-old, you see.”

The bunny gives Teddy a look in much the same way an adult looks at another in front of silly children, “So he’s still in his rebellious phase, is he?”

Morty glares at them. They seem so confident that he’ll just give up. Morti (the girl) talks to him.

“She says that when her grandma changed her, she fought a lot too,” the rabbit explained, “Every day was a new escape attempt. Her grandmother was unusually patient with her, never getting too mad or anything. Finally, Morti realizes that she has never felt so loved than she does now. Why would you want to change back?”

Morty groans. She’s given up too? Darn it. There has to be someone here willing to fight for what’s right. Ignoring the pitiful look of his girl self, he crawls up a toy castle until he’s on very top. Using his height to gather everyone’s attention, Morty speaks. Teddy translates to the spectators.

“My Morty is asking if there’s anyone here willing to change back. He believes there must be at least one person here who must be sick of being a baby. If so, please step forward so my Morty can greet you.”

Morty is happy that Teddy is willing to go along with his idea, even if he’s not really on his side. He waits for one of the babies to come forward. With every second that no one does, his heart sinks a little more. Soon the babies begin to ignore him in favor of going back to their games.

Morty realizes that he has lost.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I planned on ending this at six chapters. But I think it's going to take a little bit more to end this story. Sorry for the long wait >_<

While the other babies coo and laugh and play, Morty lies down to the farthest corner of the room, trying to tune them out. Trying to pretend nothing is really happening. One of the alien daycare workers thought he wanted a nap and supplied him with a pillow and a Vindicators printed blanket. Morty just stares helplessly at the wall, wrapping himself in the blanket in hopes of providing any sort of comfort.

He feels so lost and miserable. No one wants to help him. His own Rick betrayed him. The other Mortys didn’t care that they are suffering the same fate (if anything – they seem to actually be enjoying themselves). And although Teddy sympathizes with him, he is still Rick’s invention, so Morty knows he’s not on his side either. Morty is truly alone.

Rick doesn’t care that he doesn’t want to be a baby. Of course, the man has always been selfish, but to go this far….to change Morty’s entire body against his will? It’s enough to make him wish he never met him.

Teddy sits upright right beside him. He stays on the alert in case Morty needs something, no matter how trivial. Morty suspects that if he so much as sneezes, Teddy will rush to get a tissue and some preventive cold medicine.

“Morty. It looks like we have visitors,” Teddy states.

His words are enough to pique Morty’s curiosity. He manages to sit up and turn to greet them. It’s the Morticia and her bunny rabbit again. The girl Morti is holding a ball nearly half their size. She has to use two hands to keep it in place, and her legs are spread apart so she can cling the toy to her chest. Its red glow is so shiny and bright that it almost looks magical. The girl baby looks at Morty in concern, before babbling something nonsensical.

“Morticia was wondering if you would like to play ‘Pass the ball’ with her,” the bunny translates.

Morty is conflicted by this offer. On the one hand, he’s still angry with her for refusing to help him. On the other, seeing her try so hard to comfort him, when no one else will---that’s enough to make Morty feel grateful.

He responds. As Teddy hears his words, the bear manages a rare smile, “He says he will be glad to play with you. It will help pass the time.”

Morti smiles in relief, before pushing the ball with all the power her tiny arms are capable of. Once the red ball reaches Morty’s outstretched foot, its color turns bright blue. Fascinated, Morty pushes it to his girl self. It turns green the moment it meets her touch.

As they continue to pass the toy back and forth, Morty begins to enjoy himself. It feels…nice. Nice to be in a safe environment, playing a mindless game with a new friend. Here he doesn’t have to worry about being shot at by bureaucrats, or eaten alive by monsters, or falling off a giant cliff into a bottomless pit.

But…he’s _not_ a baby. And no matter how much of a god he thinks himself as, Rick cannot convince Morty otherwise. Besides, even though he used to constantly complain about Rick whisking him off to an adventure, he still enjoyed it. He enjoyed fighting bad guys side-by-side with Rick. It gave him a rush, boosted his confidence, and made him feel like he was doing something worthwhile.

From the center of the room, the metal door opens up automatically. The babies all turn to note the newcomers. Morty and Morti both look at each other in confusion, wondering why there is a 14-year-old Morty here. His Rick is with him too, looking uncomfortable to be here. He scoffs at the babies as if he’s disgusted with their mere existence.

“R-eugh-really, Morty? T-this is what you want? For me to turn you into this s-slobbering mess of wasted space and t-take care of you? Hell, if you have a diaper fetish, don’t let me stop you. But don’t involve me in weird fantasies.”

“Fuck you, Rick,” the grown Morty frowns, “You said you would give this idea a chance. Other Ricks have no problem with it.”

“The o-other Ricks are a b-bunch of weirdos who can’t let their grandkids grow the fuck up. I w-won’t be one of t-them,” Rick’s disgusted look then turns on his own Morty, “Y-you’re a freak for wanting this. I’d suggest therapy, but I think you’re beyond help.”

“Okay, I get it,” the grown Morty sounds so sad. Even more defeated than what Morty feels, “Can we just go?”

“W-why? Don’t you want me to…change your diapers in front of this audience, f-freak?”

“You made your point. I’m sorry I asked.”

“Whatever. I’m gonna take a shit. And I don’t want to have this discussion again.”

With that, the Rick leaves his Morty alone with the babies. Morty watches the teen looking on the floor, utterly miserable. He cannot fathom why anyone would want this kind of humiliation, but then again, infinite realities mean it’s bound to be a possibility.

Before Morty knows it, he’s crawling towards the Morty. Teddy follows close behind him.

“My Morty says he would love to be in your shoes. He wants desperately to change back to normal. And have a Rick who respects him as grown up.”

The grown Morty glares at him. The jealousy in his eyes is palpable.

“Wow. Yeah, I’m sooo lucky being forced into dangerous situations, being treated as expendable, knowing my Rick doesn’t want to spend any effort looking after me….I’d kill to have your Rick. I mean I---” he stops short. His eyes light up, like a thought struck him. Suddenly, he scoops up Morty in his arms, a smug smile on his face, “Let’s me show you something, ok?”

“Return my Morty,” Teddy commands as the grown Morty starts carrying him off.

“I’ll bring him back. Just give me five minutes,” grown Morty argues.

“You have 180 seconds. Then I will attack.”

The teen isn’t fazed by the threat. He walks out the door, into the foyer of the daycare building. The receptionist that stamped Morty’s head is gone. Morty realizes he’s all alone.

The teen puts him on top of the counter, then he digs something out of his pocket. Morty can’t believe his eyes. It’s the same kind of watch that Rick used to change him into a baby! The Morty presses some dials.

“It cost me a lot, but I bought this off a random Rick. And he even showed me how to work it. Let’s see here….” He fidgets, then a blast of light hits Morty. Suddenly, everything around the room looks a lot smaller. Morty stares at his hands, then his legs.

“I’m 14 again…” he says out loud in disbelief. And he can talk again too. He’s so overjoyed that he doesn’t even care he’s still in diapers and a shirt far too small for him.

The other Morty (his hero, Morty decided) smirks at him, “So I want to be a baby, and you want to go on adventures with Rick. I have an idea to get us both what we want.”

Something in his voice makes Morty uncomfortable.

“What is it?”

“Trade places with me. Let me change myself into a baby and take your place. As long as I have that number on your head, no one would know the difference. Not even the teddy bear.”

“What….” Morty’s mouth goes dry as a cold lump of dread hits his stomach. He can’t just replace Rick, especially on purpose. Even if Rick….

Rick….forced him to be a baby against his will. He never listened. Did he really want a Rick like that?

“Please say yes,” his hero pleads, his smug look replaced by desperation, “I need this so badly. I need to feel like I have a Rick that gives a damn enough about me to take care of me. You need a Rick who respects you as a grown up.”

“But they’re our grandpas. We can’t just trade them like a bunch of Magic cards.”

“Why not? They do it to us all the time. There’s a whole store of Mortys that Ricks can go and buy. If they don’t like their original Mortys, they get one they like better. Why shouldn’t we do the same?”

Morty is silent for a good ten seconds. Seeing as how Teddy is still mentally counting before he goes on a rampage, his hero starts to worry.

“Please say yes. Your Rick will just change you back into a baby, if he finds you like this. I’ll use this watch to change myself into a baby. Please say you’ll get me a fresh diaper and switch our clothes. Then take me back to your teddy. Please?”

He looks so lost. So miserably with how things are with his Rick – a feeling Morty can certainly understand.

“I….ok.”

* * *

Teddy doesn’t say anything when Morty sets his replacement down beside him. Morty straightens back up and looks at him, wondering if Teddy will catch on. Wondering if he’ll demand Morty to change back into a baby this instant.

Instead, Teddy examines the baby replacement and nods in content, “I see no harm came to you.”

Morty mentally breathes out a sigh of relief. His teddy actually cannot tell the difference. They found the stamp that the receptionist used and put it on his replacement’s head. Then Morty wiped the number from his own head. With that and a quick change of clothes, literally no one could catch on.

The metal door opens again. Morty bites his lower lip when the Rick from before goes up to him. There’s nothing on his face to suggest he’s suspicious about anything.

“A-eghu-lright. Let’s bust the fuck outta h-here. T-this is giving me the c-creeps. These weirdo Ricks and their weirdo ideas…..”

“Sure thing, Rick,” Morty almost feels like a traitor, treating someone he knows isn’t his Rick like his own. But he justifies himself by remembering how his original Rick betrayed him first.

The Rick arches his brow, “Y-you got over y-y-your freak idea fast…..”

“Let’s just get out of here,” _before I change my mind before I tell everyone who I really am before I cry out for my real Rick._

He silently follows the Rick to his spaceship, surprised to see it’s exactly like his own Rick’s. There’s even that same stain on the counter from when Morty set an Icee on it for too long and it melted.

Morty turns back to the daycare as they fly off. He’s really doing it….He’s really replacing his Rick.

“So here’s the thing, there’s this princess on planet Jiopa who is willing to give out a big cash prize to anyone who beats her dumb macho contest. The currency is in Smaltz, of course, but the exchange rate for Schmeckles is amazing right now.”

“Sounds fun,” Morty smiles. It’s been a long time since he rode with Rick (a Rick) to go to an adventure. He finds himself looking forward to it.

The Rick stares at him in confusion, but says nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible TW
> 
> This chapter has Morty taking a shot willingly from Rick. I know some people get queasy at the thought, so I wanted to let you know.

Morty is only slightly shocked to find out that Rick entered him into the tournament. Partly shocked because of how overprotective his own Rick has been these past few days. Partly not surprised because his own Rick also used to be a lot more laxed on Morty’s safety. It’s something that Morty can see Rick both do and refuse to do at the same time.

If this Rick is willing to make Morty fight alien opponents twice as big as him, then he believes he can do it. That is why instead of being angry, Morty is flattered. He finds himself yearning to impress his new grandpa – to show him that his faith in him isn’t misguided.

Just before Morty climbs up the steps to enter the ring, replacement Rick takes him aside, holding up a syringe filled with orange liquid.

“This muscle enhancer will temporarily give you super strength. You gotta….you gotta take it before g-going in there. Gimme your arm.”

Morty obeys, but he still argues, “Isn’t this cheating?”

The Rick sticks him quickly. Morty feels a rush of adrenaline so sudden that it has to be unnatural. His eyes grow wide and everything comes into hyper focus. When Rick speaks, he suddenly sounds a lot louder in Morty’s ears.

“They’re fine with it, Morty. In fact, it’s encouraged. H…hey. You win this money for me, I’ll go get you a rattle.”

Morty stills at the jab. He knows it’s just a Rick’s normal brand of humor, but that doesn’t stop the words from stinging. Morty clenches his iron fists to his side. Saying nothing, he goes up to the ring where his first opponent is waiting.

* * *

Rick whistles to himself as he enters inside the daycare. That adventure had been worth it for those intonium crystals. Now that he’s all stocked up, he can see how Morty’s first day went. Hopefully, Teddy was right about him making a friend. Rick knew Morty would try to find someone to help him, so he no doubt talked to every other baby there. Which is a lot better than Morty just pouting by himself in the corner. He must’ve made a friend by now. Surely there’s someone Morty is getting along with?

“I’m here to pick up my Morty,” he hands the number to the receptionist. Both her lips spread to a wide grin and she heads to the back. A few seconds later, she’s holding Morty and Teddy in each arm. Rick scoops Morty up in his arms, while Teddy crawls to perch on Rick’s shoulder.

“Thank you. Let’s go, Morty.”

The baby gives him a strange stare. Rick isn’t sure what to make of it. He was expecting Morty to be glaring at him right now or ignoring him. But instead, he’s looking at Rick in some kind of wonder.

Rick shrugs it off. Maybe Morty is still trying to get used to the idea that other versions of him are also babies. He straps Morty into the car seat, then takes his place behind the wheel. Teddy sits between them.

“So….” Rick says when the silence becomes too much for him, “Did you have fun at daycare, Morty?”

The baby speaks.

“He says it was really fun and he hopes to go again soon.”

Rick does a double take. He looks at Teddy, wondering if the robot learned how to make jokes.

“You serious?”

“That is what he said,” Teddy confirms.

Rick gives Morty a suspicious look, wondering if he’s trying to let his guard down so he can go for another escape attempt. Nothing on the baby’s face show that he’s lying. Morty paws at the moon dangling above him with a smile.

It’s like in just one afternoon, Morty went from being defiant to full acceptance. It’s not that Rick isn’t happy. It’s just that it’s too good to be true. Rick _wishes_ he could believe that Morty is already willing to be in his new body. But the pessimistic part of him refuses to let his brain do so.

Morty must be planning something big. Rick decides he’ll keep a sharp eye on him for a while.

* * *

He’s like a superhero. With just one punch from Morty, the ten-foot opponent falls flat on his back. From the stands, his new Rick is cheering him on. The way he claps his hands and encourages Morty….it makes Morty’s heart soar. He hasn’t felt this elated in a long time.

New opponents keep taking the place of the old ones. Morty keeps knocking them out one-by-one. One person called for a time-out, which is a risk since calling for a time-out reduces the prize money if you win. It turns out that didn’t matter, because the person who called for the time-out never came back.

Morty is feared now. This is a million times better than being in diapers. The next opponent is a seven-foot alien with five tentacles. And each tentacle is wielding a knife. Morty runs up to punch him.

But as he approaches his foe, a strange sensation goes over him. It’s like he’s going in slow motion. All of that boosted energy he got from the Rick’s needle is depleting very quickly. By the time Morty’s fist hits its target, it’s all gone. His punch is little more than a tap on the alien’s chest.

He turns to his new Rick in confusion. Replacement Rick has a look of horror on his face. He pulls up the syringe, but he hesitates to call for a time-out. Of course, he does, thinks Morty. They don’t want to lose out on any of the money.

The alien swipes at him. Morty just barely dodges his weapon in the nick of time, going underneath it and using his small size to his advantage.

“Time-out!” Rick calls. Er---the new Rick calls out. He wants to give Morty another injection. But at the cost of some prize money. After he put so much faith in Morty, Morty refuses to let him down.

“No!” Morty shouts, “Keep going!”

“Wha..wha…the f-fuck are you doing, M-m-morty?!”

From the center of the ring, the princess sits on her throne. She waves her hand as if she’s trying to shoo away Rick.

“The contestant has decided not to pause. So, let the battle continue.”

“I’m the one who entered him in!” Rick argues with the princess, causing the spectators to gasp. Not too many people are willing to do such a thing to a princess as bloodthirsty as she.

The princess merely gives him a cold stare, “The one who is actually combating decides when to take a break. Watch your tongue or I cut it out,” she turns away, missing how Rick sticks her tongue at her like a child.

The alien swipes a few more. Morty moves from left to right, managing to dodge the blades, all the while trying to think of what to do next. Maybe if he rushes to Rick’s side (not his Rick, his brain keeps correcting itself), he can get another dose of that power drug. Of course, he’ll have to get passed his actual opponent first.

“Morty! Call time-out and get over here!” Rick demands, his stutter vanishing. It’s as if Morty’s sudden disobedience jolted his brain into a state of sobriety.

Ignoring his orders, Morty tries to sprint past his opponent. But with a slash through the air, the opponent makes his silent statement clear – he won’t let Morty do that.

Heart pounding in his ears, knuckles slick with sweat, Morty attempts to walk around the foe. But then his opponent charges. Morty stammers back in an attempt to dodge it, but it’s too late. Pain sears through his chest. Groaning, Morty holds onto the long slash mark, trying to keep the blood from spilling.

The opponent raises his weapon to finish him off. Suddenly, a loud bang causes the foe’s weapon to fly out of his tentacle. The foe turns to see who interrupted his finishing move.

Rick’s gun is pointing right at the opponent’s head. The princess stands up from her throne, her face red in anger.

“Foul! This is a one-on-one match! Morty from Earth is disqualified. I demand you two leave this planet immediately.”

The foe, happy for his victory, walks away, giving Rick a chance to come up to Morty. He pulls out a serum coated towel from his jacket and presses it against Morty’s wound. The bleeding gash seals up in seconds and the pain disappears.

Morty stills, a fresh bit of anger stinging at his chest. How dare this Rick stop him from proving his worth? Suddenly, Morty finds himself yearning for his old Rick. But he quickly pushes that thought aside. It’s too late now to go back. Besides, it’s not like his original Rick would be any better.

Morty goes to glare up at his new grandfather, planning to tell him off. But the words die before they can escape his lips. Rick is also glaring, much more coldly than Morty had ever seen on that face before. Can his own Rick look that scary?

“Rick….I-“

“Get. In. The. Ship,” Rick punctuated each word. He means business.


	8. Chapter 8

The way Morty smiles as Rick pulls him to his lap reminds Rick of a baroque painting he saw long ago – one of a little happy cherub playing in the flowers. Has it really been 50 years ago that Rick was dragged to that stupid art museum by his wife? That he saw that painting and _almost_ felt something stir in his chest? Art is intended to make someone see within themselves, but throughout his whole life, only that piece left an impression on him. Perhaps because he saw an untapped innocence that he felt had been denied him from the moment he was born….

Man, he’s getting old. If he wants to continue taking care of Morty, he may have to consider de-aging himself too. He’s not really sure if he wants to though. He was a lot more high-strung in his early years, the tiniest inconvenience could’ve sent him into a rage. It was only after his wrinkles appeared and his bones began to ache that he mellowed the fuck out a bit. And sure, he can lose his temper nowadays too. But usually only after drinking extensively, or dealing with one too many instances of life’s bullshit, did the storm unleashed from inside him. He doesn’t want Morty to see that side to him.

Still…..if he’s really set on making Morty age naturally, he’ll want to buy himself some time so he can raise him all the way through. Otherwise, he’ll be 84 by the time Morty is 14 again, which is really pushing it.

But he has plenty of time to decide on that later. Rick just wants to put that thought aside and spend time with his compliant grandson. Now Morty wants to watch some streaming services. Rick has him in his lap while he sits in the middle of the couch, the smart tv mounted on the wall in front of them. Teddy’s soft body rests its weight on Rick’s thigh, like he’s offering his head out for Morty to pet.

Rick fumbles through the channels without thought, waiting for Morty to coo or something to show what he’s interested in watching. Morty bounces when Rick lands on a certain station, so he puts the remote away as they settle down on the couch.

The show Morty had picked is from an alternate universe where everyone is born with a cat-esque tail. Morty must’ve been pleased to see the host’s long tail that resembles a cheetah’s. The main has a wide smile on his face that’s so obvious to Rick is forced. They couldn’t get a better actor for this? The host is playing the counting game with a bunch of colorful blocks.

Rick gives Morty a suspicious look, trying to gauge his reaction. With how rebellious Morty’s been about all this, Rick figured he would be embarrassed to watch this kind of program. The child shows no signs of being humiliated. His big innocent eyes continue to watch the show in interest, absorbed in his pastel-coated message and numb to his surroundings.

It’s…..kind of cute, actually. Rick manages a small smile. But the smile falters as quickly as it came. No, something about this feels very wrong. No matter how much he wants to brush the notion aside, the bad feeling stuck around.

Morty _must_ be planning something. Or….is he already setting his plan in motion? Rick keeps his eyes on the baby, trying to figure out what’s on his mind. He’s not used to people outsmarting him, especially Morty.

If he’s not trying to let Rick’s guard down, then what is he doing? Does he plan on tricking Teddy again? Is he after the de-aging watch?

No, that wouldn’t explain why Morty is being so complacent now. If that’s what Morty is really after, he doesn’t have to act like a whole other person to do it.

….the bad feeling solidifies into a sickening lump in his chest, as a horrifying realization strikes through him. Could it be? The thought is too terrifying to consider, but there can be no other explanation.

“Morty?” Rick keeps his voice soft. The baby must’ve heard the worry lacing through his tone, for he snapped out of his daze to look at him. Rick stares at him for so long that Morty starts to show visible signs of being unnerved, “I…uh…I gotta ask you something, Morty.”

“Master?” Teddy pipes up, curious as to what made his creator so upset so suddenly.

Rick ignored him, “Morty. Remember how every universe has a name. Like A03 or B745 or something?” he waits until the child nods, “Good. And you remember what ours is, right? Go ahead and tell Teddy what it is. I need….to make sure you know it.”

Morty’s eyes widened like he has been caught trying to rob a bank. The guilty look on his face is enough to cement Rick’s worries.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck!

Rick jumps out of his seat, anger surging through his nerves like live wires. He cannot think of anything but of where his Morty could possibly be right now.

He opens his mouth to scream, but seeing the child shrink underneath his gaze makes him stop. Shit, he can’t yell at this kid. Especially since he looks just like his original grandson.

Taking a steady breath to control his emotions, Rick picks the child up.

“We’ll get you to your real Rick. I know he misses you,” he murmurs softly. Every inch of his body is telling him to scream and panic and curse until whatever deity that exists brings Morty back safely. But he doesn’t…..

Not in front of this baby Morty anyway. It’s weird how he’s gone all soft with a Morty that isn’t even his. But it looks like a shriveling baby Morty has that effect on him.

While the Morty trembles in his arms, Rick gives Teddy an icy glare, silently promising to give him hell once they’re alone.

* * *

The silence is so tense that it’s almost feels hard to breathe. Not even the radio is on. Morty keeps his eyes out the window, so he doesn’t have to look into the Rick’s eyes. He counts a few space rocks passing by.

Finally, Morty can’t take the angry silence anymore. Even if he is about to open up a floodgate of rage, _that_ would be preferrable to the quiet.

“Thank you for saving me, Rick.”

Because now that he’s no longer in the heat of the moment, Morty can look back and see things clearly. As much as he hates to admit it, Rick was right. If he hadn’t stopped his opponent, Morty would be dead by now.

Morty wishes he would’ve just called a time-out. Less prize money is a lot better than none at all. Rick would’ve probably still been proud of him, the pride would’ve been diluted certainly, but it’s preferrable to having Rick angry at him.

His new Rick doesn’t make a sound, not even a grunt of acknowledgement. Morty turns to see that Rick has his eyes straight ahead. It doesn’t appear that he even heard him, except for the fact that his bony hands are now gripping at the wheel until his knuckles turn white.

Morty finds himself thinking of his own Rick, causing his frown to deepen. What is Rick up to right now? Is he having another adventure? Is he playing with his new Morty? Morty ignores the stab of jealousy that creeps inside his chest.

What’s wrong with him? He wanted this, right? He wanted Rick to be happy with someone who actually wants to be a baby….

…But he’s still his Rick. He’s not the best grandpa in the world, but he is _his._

He gives his new Rick another sweeping glance. It’s too late for regrets now, he decides. He made his bed already, so now he has to do his best to stay on good terms with his new Rick.

Fine, he will swallow his pride.

“I’m sorry for not listening to you,” he says. He looks up at the scientist, praying for him to say something---anything.

“Are you j-just saying that so I…erp! Won’t be mad anymore?”

“Is it working?” Morty asks, revealing the truth.

Rick finally looks at him, “Since yo-you’re being so honest, I need—need you to answer me this, Morty. D-did you diso-disobey just to make me scared? To make me want to turn you into a baby?”

“What? NO! I would NEVER do that. Being a baby has gotta be the most humiliating thing ever, Rick.”

Rick does a double-take at Morty’s outburst, “That doesn’t sound like you at all.”

There is another awkward silence, while Morty thinks of a way to respond to that. He tries to use the Rick’s own argument from before.

“I thought about it when we were at that daycare….and you were right….it was a freaky idea. I never want to be a baby. That would be way too embarrassing,” Morty manages a small laugh, “I don’t even know why I wanted it in the first place.”

Something crosses over Rick’s eyes, but it’s gone before Morty could decipher the emotion. Now the Rick is smiling his most proud smile. He reaches over to ruffle Morty’s hair. Morty wishes he could enjoy the sudden display of affection, but all he could think about is _I wish this was MY Rick._

“Glad you came to y-your senses, M-morty. T-this day…wasn’t a total shitshow, after all. Hey, why d-don’t I…get us some ice cream?”

Without waiting for Morty to respond, Rick swerves the ship around. In another few minutes, they’ve reached an asteroid that has a drivethru window on the side. The alien scans with his eye.

“Would you like to choose from the Earth menu?” he asks all professionally.

“I’ll have a chocolate cone. Give him a peanut butter swirl,” he says.

After some fast service, Morty is handed the ice cream cone. He’s happy that this Rick has already forgiven him.

But….but he wishes this is his Rick. No matter how nice this one is, he’s not the same Rick that Morty went on adventures with. That Morty shared his first Norgal Egg Omelet with. That saved Morty more times than he can count, and it never mattered to Morty that he was the one who got them into danger in the first place.

He….needs to tell this Rick who he really is. He needs to beg him to take him back. Rick will be furious, and might try to turn him back into a baby..But now that Morty can talk to him directly….he can make his case. He can convince his Rick not to.

Morty licks at the delicious cone without thought. He notices that the Rick is watching him very closely.

“Y-you like the ice cream, M-morty?”

“It’s great! Um…Rick. I need to tell you something…”

“Y-you sure you feel okay?” he presses on, making Morty grow worried.

“Oh geeze! Don’t tell me that drivethru….spikes their ice cream with something weird…”

“Of course not. I just find it kind of weird that you got over your severe allergic reaction to peanut butter,” Rick shrugs lightheartedly. Then suddenly, his voice is very dark, with a growing anger laced into it, “Mind explaining to me why, Morty?”


	9. Chapter 9

Morty stares unblinkingly at the man next to him, his mouth falling slack in both shock and horror. The Rick is no longer beaming down at him in pride. Now he’s glaring right into Morty’s eyes, his icy anger so potent that Morty can feel the chill going down his spine.

He ignores the cold ice cream dripping into his hand as his treat became a forgotten memory. The Rick tosses his own cone away without a care of it making a mess in the backseat. Then he uses both his arms to grab either side of Morty’s shoulders, yanking him very close. Rick’s eyes are just centimeters away from his own, still as cold and dangerous as ever.

He snarls out in barely a whisper, “Where is he? Where is my Morty?”

The raw possessives in his voice tells Morty he’s in no mood for games. Morty wants to insist that he was going to tell him. But the smart part of his brain is telling him that saying so will only make the Rick madder.

“Um….I don’t...” he gulps down his fear and forces a response, “I don’t know the universe, since we’ve jumped dimensions. But he’s with my Rick who is Rick C-137.”

A look of horror crosses the Rick’s face, “The fucking rogue?! The asshole who thinks he’s too good to follow Citadel laws?! GODDAMIT! God only knows how dangerous he is.”

Despite his fear, Morty finds himself jumping to his Rick’s defense, “He’s not dangerous. If anything, he’s safer than you.”

“What was that, you little shit?” the Rick’s tone is practically daring him to continue that train of thought.

He knows he should back down, but he doesn’t. Morty’s big mouth keeps on talking, even though he wants nothing more than to be quiet. Even he’s scared shitless.

“He’s been really overprotective lately. Not letting me do anything as a baby. He keeps me under lock and key. And safe. You on the other hand, are okay with your Morty fighting aliens with knives. You’re okay with…with calling your Morty a **freak** just because he asks for something. You could’ve just said no…I know you Ricks are assholes but holy hell, man.”

“If you got something to say,” the hands on Morty’s shoulders tighten threateningly, “Say it, _you fucking little bitch_.”

“It wasn’t MY idea to switch places, ok? It was your Morty’s.”

“You’re lying!” the Rick barks at him, but the fear in his eyes told Morty that he doesn’t believe his own words.

“It’s the truth! He doesn’t think you really care about him, probably because you get him into dangerous situations. I’m a Morty, trust me. I know the feeling. He just hasn’t gotten used to the idea that it’s out of respect. That you trust him.”

The Rick falls silent. He doesn’t let go of Morty, but his grip does loosen considerably. As the Rick reflects on Morty’s words, something like pity crosses his eyes.

“Y-you’re right….almost right. E-except the last part.”

Now Morty is the one who is speechless. He gives Rick a look, silently willing him to continue.

The Rick murmurs, “You’re right that I haven’t shown my Morty that I care about him. And that’s why he’s gone and left me….You’re wrong about the whole respect thing….We Ricks don’t put you into danger to make you wanna…wanna impress us. Not all of us show it, but we’re really protective of you little guys. I’m a Rick, trust me. I kn-know the feeling…”

Protective? How can a guy who constantly puts Morty into danger consider himself protective? Morty can’t look him in the eye, so he just stares at his ice cream as it continues to melt in his hands.

Ricks are weird. They are one mystery Morty will never solve, no matter how old he gets.

* * *

Rick fumbles through his computer, shooting Teddy a glare every once in a while. While the machine behind him is analyzing his Morty’s location, Rick is trying to focus on a new task. It makes the waiting bearable when he has something else to do.

The image on a screen shows a stuffed elephant. Then it changes to show a toucan, then a lion, until it finally settles on a normal cat doll. Rick doesn’t bother dressing him up. He enters the first name that comes to mind: Katz.

The computer beeps, “What is Katz’ primary objective?” It then shows Rick a list of attributes to give the new doll. Rick sees that his old answers are still filled in, from when he created Teddy. Inside the primary objective bubble is “Be Morty’s friend.”

What was he thinking? No wonder Teddy is so willing to let Morty get away with things, even if it could cost Morty his life. Rick de-aged Morty so he can keep a better eye on him. Keep him safe. But thanks to Teddy, his life has been in danger twice now.

Rick erases the original answer and types in “Keep Morty safe.” Once that’s done, he goes to remedy all the other mistakes he had made. Instead of compromises, Katz will be strict. Instead of being patient and understanding, Katz will give the orders. Instead of trying to convince Morty of anything, he will be forceful.

Rick looks at the screen and smirks without joy. When Morty meets Katz, he’ll probably be begging for Teddy back. _Too bad, Morty. I can’t let you be with someone who gets you into that kind of danger_. Teddy had his chances and he blew both of them.

He looks over at Teddy. The bear stares without emotion, calm even though he must’ve known what his inventor has in store for him. Inventions don’t typically care if you want to destroy them anyway. They don’t have the sense of self-preservation that organic life has.

When the machine behinds him beeps that it’s ready, Rick throws himself toward it. He grabs the paper that scanned through and sees Morty….is on his way here? Before he can question anything, a portal appears behind him. A Rick steps out, followed by a Morty looking very guilty. The Morty seems happy at first to see Rick, then sad, then afraid.

_His_ Morty!

A flood of emotions pour inside him all at once: relief, happiness, sorrow and anger. He finally settles on dealing with one at a time. Relief first. Morty is here, back where he belongs. And most importantly, safe.

He’s forgotten about the other Rick until the guy grabs his coat and forces him to look at him. His angry look masks the fear underneath that only another Rick can detect.

“He’s in the other room. He’s not hurt,” Rick says before the other can start with his demands. The other Rick lets go and runs out to find his own Morty.

Morty tenses up. He’s alone with his own Rick. Rick allows himself a small feeling of happiness, but then a sad look crosses his face.

“You’d really replace me so easily, huh?”

“Rick…..I made a mistake…”

“I know you did,” Rick sighs. He’s not afraid to show Morty how hurt he is. The boy looks guilt-ridden, as he should be.

“It…it was the other Morty’s idea…”

“Did the other Morty _force_ you?”

“Well….no,” Morty answers dumbly.

“Then how is it his fault?”

Morty falls silent for a moment. His eyes prickle with tears that are threatening to spill over. But Rick isn’t going to go soft on him for that. Now the sorrow in Rick’s chest is turning into anger. The little bastard could’ve gotten himself killed….again! What did Rick have to do to keep him safe? Tie him up at all times like a misbehaving dog?

“I just couldn’t take being humiliated anymore. I never wanted to be a baby and I’ve told you that but you wouldn’t listen! Then the other Morty finally turned me back and I finally felt free to be myself again.”

“Feel free to be yourself again?” Rick snarls at that, his anger growing with each second, “You could have DIED, and you’re over here worrying about egocentric bullshit like that? What are you, a fucking Disney princess? _Oh, you can’t be yourself._ Cry me a fucking river, Morty.”

After his outburst, the two fall into silence. Morty stares him harshly, but not willing to say anything more. With another sigh, Rick hold out his hand, gesturing Morty to hand something over. Morty just looks confused.

Rick explains, “The watch he used to change you, Morty. I know you still have it. It’s not like the other Morty could hide it very well in his diapers.”

“You’re not going to change me back into a baby….are you?”

“Well, what did you think was going to happen when you got back?”

Morty gives him a look of utter disbelief. His attempt to persuade Rick went just about as well as his attempt to replace him.

Rick needs Morty to understand: it has to be this way. If there’s any hope of him keeping the little shit safe, then he needs to be able to control him. To keep him from wandering off to get hurt. To have him be dependent on Rick, and slowly but surely teach Morty that it’s not such a bad thing to do so.

Suddenly, the other Rick comes through the door. The baby Morty is now being craddled in his arms. The Rick looks much calmer now. Rick turns to him, quirking a brow.

“I’m guessing you wanna change him back?” he asks the other Rick.

The baby Morty frowns so pathetically that Rick feels sorry for him. Poor little thing. He obviously wants to be a baby. He knows how good of a deal it is. Why can’t his Morty wise up like that?

The Rick looks him for the longest time. Then he looks into Rick’s Morty’s eyes, before his brows furrowed seriously.

“I can’t risk this little guy running from me again. I think I’ll keep him like this. He can’t get very far on these legs, right?”

The baby in his hands goes wide eyed in shock. He looks at his grandpa, the happiness on his face apparent as they travel through the portal. Morty watches them go. While his attention is on their departure, Rick grabs the watch from his pocket as quickly as a snakebite.

“Hey! That’s mine!” Morty raises his hands and stands on his tippy toes, but Rick keeps the watch away.

“Think again, Morty. Now hold still,” with a twist of the dial, Rick aims the watch in Morty’s face. Then a flash follows.

* * *

Two hours. That’s how long Morty went without being a baby. Two glorious hours.

Now he’s back in the stupid crib. In the stupid diapers. _In the stupid body!_

From the other room, Rick is working on an invention. This time, his work desk is facing Morty’s crib, so he can keep an eye on him. Morty fiddles with the block in his hands. He wonders if he can unhook the latch that’s keeping the crib wall up?

Rick gets out of his chair with his invention in hand. As he walks over to the crib, Morty makes out that it’s another teddy bear. No wait. It’s a cat doll.

Morty blinks at his grandpa. Where is Teddy anyway?

Rick places the doll gently by Morty’s side. Morty gives his nose a swipe to activate it, like he did with Teddy. The cat’s eyes flicker with light, but it makes no other move. Morty is a little weirded out that it continues to sit there like an inanimate object, when he knows full well it _must_ be able to move.

Rick pauses, as if unsure about leaving the two alone. He must be paranoid about Morty making another escape attempt again. The old scientist shakes his head, as if bashing himself for his irrational worries.

“I need coffee. Katz, make sure he’s here when I get back.”

“Yes, Master,” the cat says. His voice is deeper than Teddy’s. And colder too. Morty gulps when the doll named Katz turns his eyes in his direction.


	10. Chapter 10

It’s only been a few seconds alone with Katz, but his piercing gaze makes Morty wish he would go away. Something about that stare is far too intense to be friendly. Teddy’s eyes had been emotionless, but there had always been a subtle softness to them as well.

Katz’, in contrast, feel like sharp knives digging inside Morty, poking around to see every inch of his thoughts. And worst of all, the doll won’t stop staring. Ever since Rick left, he’s been looking at Morty with those cold black bead eyes, not once turning away.

Morty tries to ignore him. He glances back at the latch that’s holding the crib door in place. Maybe if he figures out how to stand on his own, he could reach it? He’s not going to try to reach it right now, since the doll _is still staring at him like a stalker._ But he can at least try to stand on two feet to prepare himself for when Katz isn’t around.

Morty pushes both his hands against the cushioned bed, heaving himself upward. He’s only able to lift his butt the smallest centimeter before his weight goes crashing back down. He grimaces and tries again.

This time, he tries to lean to the side. He manages to pull himself further this time. However, he’s not prepared for the results. Leaning in so far without proper support makes Morty fall flat on his belly.

Suddenly he’s being lifted up by strong – yet soft – arms. Katz meets his gaze, still as sharp as before, and starts making clicking sounds as if he’s “tsk tsk”-ing him.

“You are not yet ready to stand on your own. Do not attempt that again.” He places Morty back in his original position, seated at the center of the crib. Katz walks over to grab a stack of colorful plastic rings, then takes it over to him. He sets it down by Morty’s feet, “Go ahead and amuse yourself with these.”

Morty can’t help but notice that’s not a suggestion. It’s an order. He realizes that Rick must’ve fired Teddy because he had been too easy on him.

Teddy would’ve asked Morty which toy he wanted to play with. He would’ve also listened to Morty if he said he didn’t want to play with any toy at all. Morty can’t exactly describe him as a friend, but he was a lot friendlier than this cat.

Where did he go?

Morty pushes himself up again. Katz is suddenly on his lap, holding him down with considerable weight. The cushion of his body kept it from hurting as he pinned Morty down. He’s just a doll, but no matter how much Morty struggles, he cannot escape his grasp.

“I said....” Katz’ voice is low, “Do not attempt to stand up again.”

Morty yells curses at him, calling him names that would make even his mother blush. Katz keeps his voice commanding, yet calm.

“If you continue on like this, Morty. I will suggest to Master that you need your mental capacity reversed as well. I am sure I can get him to agree that it’s best for you. If you were to think like a baby, you’ll be much more compliant.”

This causes Morty to still. Could he really convince Rick to do that? So far, his brain is the one thing Rick had left alone. But what if all his escape attempts made Rick afraid? Maybe Rick _can_ be convinced to make him think like a baby?

If it comes to that….then it’s all over. Morty’s chances of escape would go from slim to absolute zero. He can’t chance that.

Morty relaxes his muscles to show Katz that he won’t fight anymore. Sucking in his pride, Morty even apologizes to the doll, worried that the doll would go through his threat anyway. Katz gives a strange purr of approval and gets off of Morty’s lap.

“That is better. Now please, play with your toys. You have caused Master so much distress lately. The least you can do is appreciate his gifts. I’m sure it will make him happy.” With that, Katz dumps the rings from the plastic stand.

Something tells Morty that it isn’t a suggestion. For a moment, he debates whether to fight with him on this. But he decides it wouldn’t be worth all the trouble that it would surely cause. So, he grabs one of the rings, just to keep the doll happy.

Morty puts the ring through the hoop, then grabs another one. He thinks about what he’s doing and his face heats up with embarrassment. Morty keeps his eyes glued to the toy, knowing that Katz is watching his every move.

“Morty?” Rick’s voice reaches his ears. He had somehow entered the room without Morty noticing, a large ‘She Blinded Me with Science’ cup of coffee in his hand. The confusion on his face is evident. He turns to Katz, “How did you get him to play with his toys so fast?”

Morty and Katz exchange glances, Morty fearful that Katz will tell him and get the idea in Rick’s head to do it anyway. The doll seems to read his thoughts.

“It’s simple, Master. We just came to an understanding.”

“What? A compromise?” Rick arches a brow.

“Compromising goes against my core functions. Just as you requested.”

So, that’s why the doll is so much more anal than Teddy. Morty glares at Rick, meeting his eye. Rick shrugs his shoulders, smiling in satisfaction, not deterred by Morty’s dirty looks. There’s a smile on his face now – small, but genuine.

He says to Morty teasingly, “If I had left you with the bear, you would probably have a broken bone right now.”

Morty speaks in his ba ba language, then waits for Katz to translate his question to Rick. But after a few long seconds, Rick and Morty both look at the doll in confusion. He’s not saying anything.

To his credit, Rick asks the doll, “You…gonna translate that or what?”

“Forgive me, Master,” the doll responds without missing a beat, “I concluded that what he said isn’t worth your attention.”

Morty can’t believe his ears. He feels a flaming burst of anger flaring in his chest, and he wishes he has enough power in his limbs to punch the doll’s lights out. Rick sips at his coffee, deep in thought.

“Well….” Rick pauses, “Just tell me what he said this time then.”

“He asked ‘Where is Teddy?’”

“Oh yeah. I didn’t tell you, did I, Morty? Since he’s fired, he’s not really any use to me. I guess I’ll destroy him for spare parts….”

Horrified, Morty suddenly spouts off all the reasons he can think of not to do it, pleading with Rick. Once again, Katz doesn’t bother to translate of his own volition, but thankfully, Rick seems to understand the core message without his help.

“I thought you didn’t like him, Morty.”

Morty frowns at his grandpa. He wouldn’t say he ever disliked Teddy. If anything, he was at most only annoyed by him. And besides, Rick can’t just create life only to destroy it later. It feels so….wrong. He knows Rick is used to doing what he wants without thinking of the ethics involved, but this is something Morty can’t let him do without a fight.

And besides….the thought of Teddy being destroyed..it makes Morty sad. Teddy has always tried to be nice to him, even though he had always been on Rick’s side. Morty can’t blame Teddy for that though. Rick’s robots don’t exactly have free will.

Rick reaches over to put his hand on top of Morty’s head, his fingers curling through the locks soothingly. He offers his grandson a reassuring smile.

“Look. If you really don’t want me to do it, then I won’t. It doesn’t matter to me either way, really.”

Katz raises his head at this, “But Master. If you no longer require Teddy’s services, then perhaps you can give his spare parts to me. I will make much better use of them than he ever did, I assure you.”

Morty yells at him, demanding what he could possibly want with Teddy’s spare parts. Katz looks him dead in the eye as he replies, “To better protect you, Morty. It is my core function. And I will stop at nothing to make sure you’re protected at all costs.”

Morty gulps down a lump of fear in his throat. He has no idea how Katz did it, but he made those words about protecting him sound so threatening. Morty looks at Rick to gauge his reaction. Maybe Rick sees how psychotic this robot is and is now regretting what he made.

But to Morty’s horror, Rick is smiling at the cat doll.

“That’s just what I like to hear, dawg—”

“I am feline.”

“—See, Morty? Katz will keep you safe. Better than that damn bear.”

_Don’t kill him. Please! He doesn’t deserve it. Don’t hurt him, Rick._ Morty speaks it all in his language, worried when Katz still doesn’t translate on his own. Rick catches on though. So he settles Morty down with a pat on his tiny shoulder.

“Look, Morty. If it really bothers you, then I’ll keep Teddy alive,” Rick doesn’t see the way Katz frowns at this, “And you know….if you want…I can even let you play with him sometimes. As long as Katz is around, of course.”

Morty feels the terror in his chest start to settle down. At least Rick isn’t a total asshole. He’ll let Teddy live, and that’s enough for Morty --- for now.


	11. Chapter 11

For the past few days, Rick has never left the house, but he did often leave Morty alone with Katz while he was in another room. Morty suspects he’s testing to see that Katz will be a better protector than Teddy was. So far, he has nothing to fear. Katz doesn’t let Morty do one thing without constant surveillance. And if he sees Morty doing something he doesn’t like, he’s quick to make Morty change his behavior. When Morty tried to toss his baby bottle on the floor, Katz picked it up and shoved it inside his mouth. When Morty refused to play with his toy cooking set, Katz forced him into a pretend game of “Feed the Baby Morty.” And when Morty so much as glanced in the direction where they both knew the watch was, Katz did his best to divert Morty’s attention to something else.

It’s one thing to keep him safe. But Katz goes beyond that. Half the things he makes Morty does has nothing to do with his wellbeing, but instead just makes Morty play along with acting like a baby. Why does he care if Morty plays with his toys, or watch those dumb educational cartoons? Isn’t all he’s supposed to do is make sure Morty doesn’t fall over and break his neck? Why does he have to order him around like a militant dictator?

Morty went from disliking the cat to wishing Rick would just destroy him for parts already. The playpen would feel a lot more spacious if Katz wasn’t currently in there with him. Morty is sitting cross-legged, an easel standing next to him. Instead of having normal paper, it’s more of a touch screen, and Morty only needs to use one crayon that can change color based on his thoughts alone. Right now, Morty is drawing a bright sun shining its rays down on a flower. Having no artistic talent, it actually looks like a drawing that a little kid would create. That’s probably the only reason Katz isn’t getting onto him right now for doing something _wrong._

Little does Katz know, Morty is trying to think up his next escape plan. Katz might be able to control his actions, but he cannot control his thoughts. It’s the one advantage Morty has to make himself believe that his situation is not entirely hopeless. Should he try to take the watch again? That might be too risky unless he learns how to use it. Maybe Morty should try convincing Rick to change him back? Is there a way Morty can prove he can protect himself, so that Rick will see the error of his ways? Surely, it’s worth a shot.

Rick comes into the room then, wiping some grease off his hands with a handkerchief. There’s a splotch of oil on his cheek and a satisfied grin on his face. His shoulders relaxed when he sees Morty still where he should be, safe and sound.

“Nothing like giving the ship it’s weekly tune-up to work up an appetite. Guess what, Morty? I managed to get Hyperspace Uber Eats on my phone. Got my hands on a double cheese supreme pizza from a Pizza Hut in sector C-198. Why don’t I mash up a slice or two for you into baby food?”

Morty perks up at this. He hasn’t had pizza in quite a while, and it honestly sounds great right now. He drops the crayon on the floor beside him and raises his arms to show Rick he’s excited. Rick smiles back. For once, they’re happy with each other.

But Katz suddenly makes a noise of disapproval.

“Pizza? Are you sure that’s wise, Master?”

Rick pauses, “What’s wrong with it?”

“The past three meals you gave him my database has categorized as ‘junk food.’ To better protect his health and wellbeing, you should serve him something rich in antioxidants and other nutrients. I suggest mashed peas.”

Just hearing the name of the ‘food’ makes Morty shudder. Ever since Teddy’s idea of compromise, Rick hasn’t forced him to eat something he really didn’t want to. Now Rick’s face tells Morty that he’s seriously considering Katz’ words.

Rick scratches the back of his head, “Gee….I don’t think it’s that big a deal as long as he’s fed.”

“It is. I’ve scanned his vitals and everything is out of sync. You must start feeding him properly or he will get sick.”

Rick and Morty exchange glances – Morty looking pleadingly at Rick, while Rick has a look of worry. It’s unusual for Rick to put so much weight into a robot’s words. Perhaps Katz’ success at keeping Morty safe is making Rick want to listen to him.

But as he looks into Morty’s pitiful eyes, his gaze hardens with resolve.

“Don’t be so anal, dawg—”

“---I am feline.”

“I can get him supplements later. There’s no reason to make him gag on his lunch. Now come on, Morty. Let’s get some pizza from one of the dimensions that does pizza best,” with a smile, he grabs onto Morty. Morty, happy that Rick is on his side for once, hugs onto him.

Rick holds onto Morty over his shoulder, so when he turns around, Morty can see Katz’s face. He smirks when he notices the cat doll scowling at Rick’s backside. Morty resists the urge to stick his tongue out.

This proves that at least Rick is going to put his foot down on some circumstances. It gives Morty hope that he can be convinced to go easy on other matters too.

* * *

After their tasty lunch, Rick sets Morty down on the cushioned floor. Katz is quick to station himself right beside him. He already has a toy in his hand that he must be expecting Morty to play with.

“I got to go on another adventure soon,” Rick states, his eyes downcast in thought, “But I need to make sure Katz can keep you safe, so I’m giving you guys one final test. Morty, I’m going to let Teddy play with you, alright? Then I’m going to leave the room for a while. Katz,” he turns to the doll, “If you can keep him safe like before, I’ll trust you alone with him at the daycare.”

Katz purrs, “Your Morty’s safety is guaranteed.”

He says the words like a promise, but to Morty it still sounds like a threat. His voice always has a creepy sense of conviction whenever he talks about protecting Morty. It makes Morty nervous, and Morty doesn’t know why Rick doesn’t catch on to how unnerving it is.

“Okay. We’re going to try this. Teddy, come on in.”

The bear walks over at Rick’s command, calmly sitting adjacent to Morty. He looks completely unharmed and Morty can’t help but smile at his arrival. If Rick is willing to keep Katz from being too strict, then no doubt Teddy will be too.

Rick straightens up, giving them all one last warning look before silently walking out of the room. As soon as he’s gone, Morty tells Teddy that he wants him to be the one to protect him. That Katz is way too nuts. He doesn’t even care that Katz is right there, listening in with an angry look on his fuzzy face.

Teddy listens patiently as Morty rants on. When Morty is finished getting all his frustrations off of his chest, Teddy speaks up, “I am glad to know you have missed me, Morty. I have missed you too.”

_Can’t you convince Rick to hire you back?_ As Morty says this, he hears Katz give a low growl behind him.

“I’m afraid I cannot do that. I have failed to protect you, Morty. And from the way Master speaks of Katz’ accomplishments, he is far more capable than I am.”

_But it wasn’t your fault! It was mine!_

Before Teddy can respond to this, Katz butts into the conversation, walking between the two as if making himself a barricade.

“Regardless of whose fault it was, the fact is clear – Teddy’s programming is faulty. He cannot protect you the way I can. It would truly be best if he were to convince Master to destroy him for spare parts.”

_SHUT UP!_

“Morty, settle down,” Teddy responds calmly. Too calm. How can he not be angry right now? Why is he so forgiving of Katz? “I am not afraid of being destroyed. No robot is truly. All we want is to accomplish our primary function.”

_You were keeping me safe. Rick just doesn’t know how good you are._

“Thank you,” Teddy says kindly, “But I would suggest you not worry about whether or not I get my job back. I am honestly just happy to see you again.”

Morty has no argument against this. Truth be told, Teddy is right. At least he’s not alone with Katz right now.

He grabs onto a nearby ball, deliberately ignoring the toy in Katz’ hand, and asks Teddy if he wants to play with it. Katz stares at them with dark angry eyes, but they ignore him.

“Of course, I will, Morty. And maybe when you go to daycare, that girl Morti will play with you again? Wouldn’t you like that?”

Morty smiles and passes the ball over to the bear. Katz could do nothing but glare and pout in the corner.


	12. Chapter 12

He’s woken up by Rick softly shaking him, much unlike how Rick used to yank him out of sleep when he had the sudden urge to go to space at two in the morning. From above his crib, Rick smiled down at him, looking cheerful and chipper. Katz, who had been resting beside Morty, stood up in his master’s presence, but Rick pays him no mind.

“Okay, Morty. We’re going to try this daycare thing again. And this time, if anyone tries to take you away from the play area, Katz will put a stop to them.”

Suddenly, something very strange happened. What looked to be a barrel of a gun protruded from Katz’ hand where harmless fuzz used to be.

“I am fully loaded in case of trouble.”

“Good,” Rick says with a smile, “But don’t have it out unless you need to. The daycare workers get nervous when the teddies show off their weapons.”

Morty had suspected it for some time, but this is the first that he sees it firsthand - Rick built these dolls to have some sort of laser guns inside of them. There’s probably one inside Teddy too, now that he thinks about it.

But the image of Teddy actually using it is just too strange. Teddy, who always wants to talk things out, doesn’t seem capable of harming anyone. If it had been Katz who was at the daycare last time, would he have killed the other Morty the instant he tried to take Morty away? How would the other Rick have responded if he did?

Morty is pulled from his troubling “what-if” scenarios when Rick scoops him up in his arms. He stares into Rick’s eyes. As Rick walks over to the spaceship, his smile wanes. A cloudy look of sadness crosses over his eyes.

“So, help me god, Morty. If you try any funny business, I don’t know what I’ll do then. I feel like every time you get yourself in danger, I’m one step closer to losing my shit. I guess what I’m saying----no pleading---is for you to be good. Just….it’s easy, ok? All I’m asking you to do is play and stay the hell inside the daycare. Mind Katz. Your life can be so much easier if you just….accept it.”

He suddenly looks very tired when he says these words. Somewhere in the pit of Morty’s stomach feels an awful lot like guilt. Morty tries to shake it off. It’s not like he ever asked Rick to do any of this. Rick is doing this tormenting to himself. All Morty wants is to go back to normal.

…..On the other hand, seeing his grandpa so miserable is making Morty want to play nice, just this once. Maybe he’ll spend the day not worrying about anything and doing what Rick says. Besides...Morty looks down at Katz, who’s following behind Rick’s feet…..it’s not like he can do anything else at the moment.

He has to find the perfect opportunity to try again. And it has to be when Katz isn’t around.

* * *

He sees the Morti with the same number on her head as before. She’s in the middle of the ball pit, looking as indulged as if she was soaking in a hot herbal bubble bath. Her bunny is right by her, laying on his back in the ball pit.

Morty wishes Katz is that relaxed. The doll doesn’t let him go wandering off for even a few centimeters. Wherever Morty goes, Katz follows so close that they’re basically touching each other. Morty does his best to ignore the fact that he even exists, but it’s hard when the doll is acting like a second skin.

“You are going to play with that Morti?” Katz asks when Morty makes his way over to his girl counterpart.

Morty explains how he met her before. And that she was the only one who tried to make him feel better when his hopes were crushed. Katz is silent until he’s done explaining.

“I see. Then she’s a good friend for you. She helps you accept your new reality. Come, let’s go chat with her,” with that, he walks forward, leaving Morty dumbstruck.

He’s not accepting anything! Just because Morticia gave up, and he’s her friend now, doesn’t mean that he’s given up too. He’s just trying to be with someone who cares. The other babies around him didn’t do anything when he was crying in the corner. That’s why she’s his friend.

On the other hand, it’s also true that she does nothing to help his situation. Morty hadn’t realized he had been frozen in place until Katz came back to him. Morticia and the bunny are now following behind. The girl looks happy to see him. She probably recognizes the number on his forehead.

“Morticia says, ‘Nice to see you again, Morty. Would you like to try and swim laps?’”

Morty is about to answer, but Katz cuts him off.

“I fear that is too dangerous.”

The bunny frowns at the cat, “Dangerous? I’m afraid I do not understand. How can swimming be dangerous?”

“Morty doesn’t have full function of his limps just yet. It would be foolish for him to try and push himself.”

“He can only ever gain function of his limbs if he exercises them,” the bunny politely debated, “And this is the safest place he can be to earn the same benefits as swimming. He and Morticia can doggy-paddle in the pit and have zero risk of getting hurt.”

“A ball could get caught in his throat,” Katz says. Morty looks at the balls, each one way too big to fit into his mouth. He turns to the bunny in a silent plea, hoping against all odds that he can get through to him.

Morticia speaks her gibberish.

“Forgive us for asking, but where is that Teddy that was with him the other day? As far as I know, most Ricks only limit their Mortys to one guard doll.”

His question earns him a chilling stare from Katz. Morty is almost worried that Katz will start shooting bullets.

Instead, Katz settles on answering with his voice cold as ice, “Teddy has proven himself inadequate as his guardian. Therefore, my master has created me. Since we’re on the subject, you’re a bit different from the other bears as well. Did your master not also originally design a Teddy?”

His question is clearly not out of harmless curiosity, but instead an attempt to irk the bunny. For the first time, Morty sees the bunny’s glare, his pink eyes almost glinting with red. The bunny’s voice is equally as cold.

“It’s true that Master Rika was considering a normal bear at first. But her Morticia always had a thing for rabbits, so she chose to create me instead,” the bunny turns to Morty, his face softening as he says knowingly, “Morticia was resistant to be my friend, at first. But after some time, she’s come to accept my friendship. And that’s all I truly wanted.”

Morticia smiles at the rabbit. She looks at Morty and motions to start swimming. Morty smiles back and follows her lead.

The two babies suddenly fall to their stomachs, kicking their feet and swinging their arms. The bunny gasps, shocked but not displeased. Katz, however, is quick to grab Morty, using his strong hands to sit him back upright.

“Either cease what you’re doing, or I will escort you to the time-out corner.”

“Haven’t you consider trying to be his friend?” the rabbit offers.

Katz suddenly pulls out the barrel of his gun from before. Morty and Morticia both stop breathing out of fear of what he’ll do next. The bunny, however, shows no emotion. Although his voice is now very deep and controlled.

“Please put it away. For Morty’s sake. His developing brain cannot withstand violence of that nature.”

And for once, it seems that reason gets through to Katz. The cat doll shoots Morty an apologetic look, before withdrawing his weapon back into his arm.

Everyone is silent for a while. Morty decides he needs to ease the tension, so he suggests that instead of playing in the ball pit, they should color together.

“That is acceptable,” Katz says.

Morticia smiles and her rabbit goes back to his warm nature.

“I’m glad we’ve reached a compromise. Let’s go have a look at the coloring book options. I’m sure there are some that depicts scenes from famous heist movies. I’m sure you two will enjoy that.”

They both agree, shaking off the last of the tension. Morty tries not to think about how quickly Katz was to pull out his weapon.


	13. Chapter 13

When the alien lady hands Morty to Rick, the first thing Rick does is inspects him as if he is an interesting specimen. He shoots Katz a look.

“You didn’t take your eyes of him for even a second, right?”

Rick’s eyes scrutinize Morty, as if looking for any hint that he could be an imposter like before.

Katz speaks, “That is correct, Master. I’ve not kept my eye off of him, even during his mandatory nap.”

But Rick continues to look at Morty with a piercing gaze. Frustrated, Morty babbles out some gibberish, and for once Katz translates without being prompted.

“He says, ‘It’s me, Rick. Morty C-137. I’m still the same Morty you left with. Can you chill out?’” When Rick scowls, Katz is quick to clarify, “His words, not mine, master.”

The ugly look on Rick’s face vanishes. The wrinkles on his mouth creases in a satisfied smile. He adjusts Morty to get a better hold on him, and if Morty didn’t know any better, he’d think Rick is hugging him. Rick starts to walk away. Morty watches his feet as they move, with Katz treading beside them step-by-step.

“That’s a load of my mind. Katz is really keeping your ornery butt safe. Hell, I might be able to have a good night’s sleep tonight.”

Despite being spoken in a joking matter, the words make Morty feel slightly guilty. He never wanted Rick to suffer from his rebellion. He just wants things to go back to normal. Why is that so much to ask for?

Rick buckles him into the seat. Katz takes his place beside Morty, while Rick arranges himself behind the wheel. Rick adjusts the rearview mirror to get a good look at his grandson.

“I know I said I wouldn’t take you on adventures anymore, but I want to show you something. Don’t worry. This place is completely safe. Trust me, I scanned the entire planet three times. All flora and no fauna. And I’ll keep you away from the dangerous plants.”

Morty pauses. Planet? Plants? Rick is going to take him someplace that isn’t the secluded home on earth? His eyes light up at the thought of seeing something new and strange. He was once so spoiled by all the marvelous sights that Rick showed him. He never thought he’d be so excited to see more.

After flying for half an hour, Rick parks the ship and hops out. He takes Morty into his arms and pulls him into his chest, allowing Morty a chance to see his surroundings.

He’s left breathless. Greens, blues, reds, pinks, purples. Any color imaginable is right before his eyes. The grass looks as soft as sheep’s wool. Katz who is the closest to it due to his size, nudges it with his feet. There are also flowers nearly as tall as Rick. Morty is able to reach out and touch one with multi-colored petals. He can’t resist the urge to smell it. The scent reminds him faintly of vanilla and apples.

Morty hears a cute giggle. It takes him a second to realize that he was the one who made the sound. His face heats up from embarrassment. Rick lets out a hearty chuckle.

“I knew you’d like this place. It’s just your kinda harmless, girly planet. There’s all kinds of flowers here you can appreciate if you want,” he pauses, then adds, “If you…if you keep having good days at daycare, we can swing by this place afterwards. What do you think?”

He’s offering him a bribe. Morty looks at the flower that he just sniffed, wondering what other kind of amazing plants could be here too. He smells the flower again, indulging himself by pressing the stigma of it against his face. He’s thankful the pollen isn’t giving him any allergic reaction. It’s likely Rick thought of that too, and took the extra precautions necessary.

Katz suddenly speaks, “Nothing here can hurt him? Forgive me for questioning you, master. But this is an entire planet. You’re absolutely certain? Did you not mention dangerous plants before?”

“….Well.”

Rick’s hesitance sets Katz off, “If there really is a doubt in your mind, I would not recommend taking him here. It could be dangerous.”

No. Morty refuses to let Katz take this from him. He yells at Katz with his verbal onslaught, saying things like “You can’t control my life.” And “if Rick is okay with it, then you should shut up.”

Rick frowns when Katz once again doesn’t translate of his own volition. But instead of ordering him to, he responds to the doll’s suggestion, “Okay yeah. There are some poisonous plants here. But I already said I took precautions. We’re miles away from one that can so much as give Morty a rash. It’s perfectly safe.”

“We shouldn’t be here if it’s not completely safe for Morty,” Katz argues. His earlier statement about not wanting to question Rick doesn’t seem so genuine now.

“Dawg, you can’t expect a whole planet to be one hundred percent danger free. What we can do is make sure Morty here stays away from danger,” Rick glances in Morty’s direction, “By any means necessary.”

Katz takes in his words without bothering to remind him that he’s feline and not a dog. He nods.

“Master, you know more than I do. So, I will drop the topic.”

“Good. You were starting to annoy me.”

“—I just wish to perform my primary function to the best of my abilities.”

Rick waves off his concerns, “Don’t worry, dawg. You’re a million times better than Teddy ever was. If you’re worried about getting replaced like he did, then chill. Your job is secure, alright?”

With that, Rick walks around, allowing Morty a chance to sniff at every flower they come across. It’s amazing to see a flower garden that would be at home in a fairy tale. And there’s no sign of animal anywhere. Not even a bug. It feels like a floral paradise.

Rick lets out a loud yawn and stretches his back with Morty still in his arms.

“Boy, I’m beat. But I’m guessing you’re not nearly done with frolicking, are you? Well, theoretically frolicking, at any rate. But hell, Morty. My bones aren’t what they used to be. I gotta sit down….” He looks all around the area. Nothing but plants, of course. Without people, there can’t be any furniture.

Morty frowns. Is Rick going to call it quits already? Rick seems to read his mind. He pulls out his gun.

“Hold on. I got an idea,” he fires a thin laser at a nearby tree, slicing it and letting the wood fall away from them. Then he sits himself on the stump he just created and lets out a happy sigh, “That’s better.”

He holds Morty easily on his lap. Morty grabs onto a flower about the height of Rick’s knee. He plucks it and asks a question. After Katz doesn’t translate AGAIN, Rick gets annoyed.

“Tell me what he said already.”

Katz responds without emotion, “He wishes to take that flower to his daycare friend. He wants to know if that’s alright with you.”

“Friend, eh,” Rick beams down at him and pats Morty’s head. Morty resists the urge to coo in satisfaction, “So you’re getting along with them, after all. That’s great. See, Morty? Being a baby is not so bad,” after Morty stares at him, Rick finally answers his question, “Sure, you can take that to him. I’ll keep it where it will stay fresh until we see him again.”

Morty smiles at him. Rick yawns and starts explaining the properties of each and every flower he sees. Morty listens without a care in the world, happy to be bonding with Rick after so long. Even though he’s just a baby now, if he closes his eyes, he can pretend everything is normal.

It doesn’t even matter that Katz is there. Right now, Rick and Morty feel like the only two people in the world. Morty snuggles up to Rick’s chest and promptly goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone pointed out that Rick hasn't been spending a lot of time with baby Morty. So I dedicated this chapter on focusing on them together, without too much interference from other characters.


	14. Chapter 14

Morty is a creature of habit, so he’s used to waking up at the same time every day. But for whatever reason, he’s pulled from the depths of sleep in the middle of the night. He didn’t have a bad dream, nor did he need to use the restroom. Nothing should’ve woken him up.

And yet here he is, wide awake as though he got a full night’s rest. Looking at the clock on the wall, shaped like a friendly clown, shows him that he’s only been asleep for two hours. It’s 11 o clock now.

He notices that some light is flickering across the other room. Curious, he tries to stand up on the bed in hopes of getting a better look. But once again, his attempts end up with him falling flat on his face. He lets out a little oof as his chest landed on the soft mattress.

As soon as he lets out the noise, Katz is there. The doll tsks at him and pulls him back up with incredible ease.

“What did I say about trying to stand?”

Morty insists he forgot, hoping that the doll won’t punish him. Katz brushes him off as soon as he gets him into a normal sitting position.

“Why are you awake?” he asks.

Grateful that he’s not angry, Morty explains how he just woke up for no reason. Katz touches his own nose with his furry hand, humming in thought.

“Perhaps something that happened during the day interrupted your sleep pattern. That’s not good. Not good at all. You need a consistent schedule or else everything else in your body will fall out of regularity. I’m almost positive it was that junk food that master insists on feeding you.”

With that, the doll makes a few beeping noises, a way of messaging Rick. Morty crosses his arms stubbornly. Rick knows how to take care of him, and Katz is out of line if he thinks he knows better than the guy who created him in the first place.

Rick walks into the room. His coat is gone, leaving only his short-sleeved blue shirt. Morty raises his arms to motion that he wants to be held. Rick pauses for a moment, before picking him up. He looks down at Katz who is still in the crib.

“Now I want you to translate whatever he says to me. I don’t care if you don’t think it’s valuable information or not. That’s up to me to decide.”

“Yes, Master.”

Morty hides his smirk from Katz by keeping his face towards Rick.

“Morty. Do you think you can go back to sleep?”

Morty babbles, while Katz translates word-for-word.

“I don’t think so, Rick. I’m pretty much wide awake.”

“I can get you some medicine that will knock you out in a heartbeat,” Rick offers.

Katz’s translation, “Aww geeze. Do we really have to use drugs, Rick? I don’t know if it’s such a good idea while I’m in this body.”

“Who’s the scientist here?” Rick chuckles.

Katz speaks, this time with his own words, “Master, pardon me for interrupting. But would this medication happen to contain any ingredients from other worlds?”

“Yeah,” Rick flashes his eyes at him, like he’s daring him to argue.

Katz pays no mind to the nonverbal warning, “That might be unwise. Morty is a human being of earth. Ingesting something alien could result in unforeseen consequences.”

“Uh….hello? Scientist with godlike intelligence here? Don’t you think I would make sure that nothing I give to Morty could hurt him? And really, your argument is shit. There are many alien edibles that would benefit the human body a lot better than anything found on earth.”

Morty starts to talk again. Katz goes back to translating.

“Is the flower still okay?”

“Of course. I’m preserving in the workshop. It will be fine until you get it to your little Morty friend. Which is totally gay, by the way,” he smiles to show he’s only teasing him.

“She is a girl.”

“A girl Morti? Don’t see those too often. Well, I stand corrected.”

“Master,” Katz speaks on his own, “About him going to sleep….Why don’t we just lie him down and wait until he falls asleep? Or warm up some milk?”

Morty cringes at these suggestions. In all honesty, he wants to stay awake. He used to do it a lot when he still went on adventures. Being up at this hour reminds him of those times. And it’s nice to feel like he still has that life. He’s alert now and he wants to stay that way.

He babbles on. This time Katz hesitates to translate, but one look from Rick gets him going.

“I want to stay up with you. Like we used to when we were out camping on some weird planet. You’d keep me up for hours, even when I said I was sleepy. Said I should teach myself to stay awake all night.”

Morty smiles at the memory, half expecting Rick to smile back. But the old man’s face is shadowed with a look of guilt.

“Yeah…I shouldn’t have done that. I forced you to grow up too fast. My bad, Morty,” he says solemnly.

He’s looking away. Morty touches Rick’s nose in an attempt to meet his eye once more. Rick takes the hint and faces his grandson like a man.

Katz seethes when he hears the next thing Morty says. No doubt the last thing he wants to do is translate. But fear of his master’s wrath makes him obey.

“I liked it when you toughened me up. You knew I could handle it.”

“I still think you can handle it, Morty.”

Morty frowns as Katz speaks for him, “Then…why? Why are you acting like this now?”

There’s a long silence after that. Rick shifts Morty until he’s lying comfortably on is grandpa’s elbow. Morty doesn’t struggle, only blinks up at the man frowning down at him.

“I….um… you know, Morty? I’m tired of this conversation. Let’s watch a movie together.”

“Master! His sleeping routine must not be—”

“Shut up,” Rick tells the robot, “Stay here and save your batteries. I’ll be with him, so there’s no reason to get your panties in a twist.”

The look on Katz’ face is one of stunned silence. Morty only gets to glance at it once, since Rick takes him out the room and closes the door.

Without Katz, there’s no way that Rick can understand a thing that Morty says. That is probably the exact reason why he left the doll behind. Although Morty is unhappy that he’s avoiding the topic, he’s happy that Rick is--at least--not forcing him back to sleep.

First, he brought Morty to an alien planet aside from the one with the daycare. And now this. Things are finally starting to look up.

Rick brings him to the couch, keeping Morty in his arms as he takes a seat. The tv is showing something that looks like a movie from the Saw franchise, excepts Jigsaw looks like a tiny extraterrestrial doll and the people in traps are all aliens too.

Morty is intrigued, but then Rick switches the channel to a little kid’s puppet show. Morty glares at him. Rick has shown him some messed up stuff when they were on adventures. Why does he now think he can’t handle a scary movie?

Morty tells him this, forgetting that no one is there to translate. Rick looks at him and cracks up laughing. When Morty’s glare continues, Rick quietens. He rolls his eyes nearly to the back of his head.

“Morty. I’m letting you stay up, aren’t I?” After the glare doesn’t soften, he sighs, “Okay. How about this? I can’t believe I’m suggesting this, but I’ll _compromise_ with you. We watch one show like this. And then, if you’re still awake, we can watch something more adult. Something that you could’ve watched when you were 14. Ok?”

Pausing, unsure if Rick is serious, Morty inspects the sincerity on his grandpa’s face. He realizes that Rick is being genuine, so he smiles and nods. He forces himself to watch the dumb show.

But then something strange happens. Morty finds that he’s enjoying himself. The jokes in the show are really funny. The characters have a charm to them. And something is very aesthetically pleasing about their bright and colorful appearance. He laughs once or twice, while Rick’s eyes land on him. He grins.


End file.
